Project Summary (Administrative Core) The multidisciplinary CCNE-TD program will be managed by the experienced team currently managing the Center for Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence and Translation (CCNE-T). Administrative core members include Drs. Sam Gambhir (PD/PI), Shan Wang (co-PI), Demir Akin (Deputy Director), and Billie Robles (Program Coordinator). Dr. Akin, who is the Deputy Director of our currently running CCNE and leads the Administrative Core, will continue in this role for the CCNE-TD. This dedicated and highly experienced administrative and management team is committed to ensuring that all components of the Center for Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence for Translational Diagnostics (CCNE-TD) are successful and achieve all quantitative milestones. The Administrative Core team will also be provided additional resources that include an administrative assistant and a financial analyst (both from the Department of Radiology) to accomplish the following: 1. Monitor Research Projects to ensure that quantitative milestones are met. 2. Monitor Cores to ensure that state-of-the-art support services are available to the CCNE-TD. 3. Monitor progress of the entire program quantitative milestones. 4. Monitor budgetary needs and expenditures. 5. Ensure that all planned meetings, symposia, retreats, etc. are scheduled and conducted. 6. Maintain detailed minutes of all meetings for progress reporting. 7. Ensure timely and thorough progress reporting. 8. Ensure data sharing and dissemination. 9. Ensure communication flow among and between all groups and committees. 10. Monitor and expand education/interaction opportunities for CCNE-TD postdocs and graduate students. 11. Facilitate Center interactions as well as interactions outside of the Center. 12. Work closely with the NCI-assigned scientific officer, the NCI Alliance, and the caNanoLab.